Welcome to Asgard
by Hawkeye II
Summary: Rosie didn't know what the scarier part was. Being kidnapped by a bunch of crazy women or being told that she was a god. Well more like goddess. Who knows what chaos would ensue when a local volunteer from and animal shelter, the family of Johnsons and some hell bent goddesses meet.


Rosie didn't know what the scarier part was. Being kidnapped by a bunch of crazy women or being told that she was a god. Well more like goddess. Sunna to be exact. But that didn't matter right now. Her heart raced in her chest as red headed Rosie ran as fast as her legs could carry her. Dodging trees, roots and all matter of things before streetlights and cars came into view.

It was dark now, but that didn't stop her, Rosie just kept the pace up. There was no turning back,not even a glance over her shoulders. Her life had been flipped around and upside down in a matter of hours. Tonight was her 21 first birthday, instead of being greeting with friends, she was abducted by crazy ladies. What a gift that was. Fences were hopped and finally when she thought that a vacant refrigeration serves building was empty,she snuck in without a second thought. Odd that the door was still open, but nothing was as strange as what she found inside.

Rows and row of fridges were inside the building, its lighting still on. Still on? That meant someone else was in here. It wasn't till raised voices could be heard that, she knew that maybe this wash`t the best hiding place. It was like the fates were laughing at her when by her stupid luck, Rosie knocked something over.

With a small squeak from her lips, it was in no time that she was found by whomever inhabited the building.

**"Stay back!"** Rosie snapped, holding up the weapon she had randomly grabbed. Well it was the sword that was graciously given to her before the bolt of lighting coursed through her body.

She eyed the men light meat. The short one giggled before speaking. **"That`s a nice look."**

It was then that she realized that she pretty much in next to nothing but a set of black bra and underwear. there was no attempt to cover it up, seeing as she didn't have anything to cover up with.

**"Stay back! All of you!"** It was more or less an empty threat.

The eldest of the group of 4 men stepped forward**."Do you even know how to use that thing? Just put it down."**

Without a blind of her eyes, she grew the blade, just narrowly missing the mans head. Though she was sure, he was the one who moved out for he way.  
**"Do you think that she's one of them?"** The darker haired one asked.

Rosie gave them a puzzled look before crossing her arms, now trying to cover herself up.**"One of what?"**

**"With a throw like that,i would assume so."**Said the tallest one, he seemed wiser, sounded wiser, but looked like a surfer dude.

**"I thought you were the oracle? Were you suppose to see this coming?"** The blonde one said sarcastically,before winking at Rosie. She would have blushed if her face wasn't so drained of colour at the moment. Oracle? Wasn't that what one of the women said?

**"Are you gods too?"** Rosie asked,which clearing broke the tension between the bickering men. Attention that she would rather not have gotten, that could have been left on the sword now wedged into a refrigerator.

**"See, she a goddess! I knew that."** The bald one seemed proud of his findings. Still didn't help miss Sandsmark much.

With all the courage she had left, Rosie took a couple steps closer. Her voice shaking when she spoke**"I mean, thats what the women were talking about when they took me. Gods,Oracless, Norse Gods, Frigg. Who the hell is Frigg? And why was i then from my 21st birthday party!"**

The rest of her questions sort of came out like word vomit. So many things that needed to be answered before even thinking about leaving this place. It seemed all the expressions on there faces dropped, the tallest one stepped forward.

**"Your a goddess?"**

**"Apparently."** There was a little more sass in her tone then expected,but under the circumstances, anyone would be.

**"Who?"** The eldest one asked with a puzzled look on his face.

**"They called me Sunna."**

And that was the night Rosie Sandsmark became a goddess.


End file.
